


How do you solve a problem like Wally West?

by HereForSnacks



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Musical References, Sound of Music, Telepathy, takes place during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereForSnacks/pseuds/HereForSnacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone has a song stuck in there head but are telepathically linked with someone how do they have the focus to only transmit relevant thoughts? Well Wally doesn't. Dick knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you solve a problem like Wally West?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimimoomoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimimoomoo/gifts).



> I got the inspiration here: http://sadbirbpearl.tumblr.com/post/139550585547/ok-seriously-how-do-characters-in-young-justice

"Team movie night! Baywatch get in here!" Artemis yelled for Wally from the living room. Wally sped in and swiped the bowl of popcorn from Artemis' arms. Wally sat down in the middle of the couch squished between Robin and Kaldur, there was practically no room for him so he was practically sitting in Rob's lap. Artemis sat on the other couch with Megan and Conner, far (enough) away from Wally.

"Megan it's your turn to pick the movie." Kaldur informed her.

"Yay! There's a movie I've been wanting to watch with everyone for a while! The sound of music! It's a musical, isn't that so cool!"

\---  
The next day the team was assigned a low rank observance mission from batman. Right before they deployed from the bioship Megan established a telepathic link. They split into groups of two; Wally and Robin, Megan and Artemis, Kaldur and Conner. 

They watched headed separate ways and successfully entered the building undetected. Rob and Wally reached their view point with no difficulties. The telepathic link was relatively quiet with only quick updates.

Until Wally started to sing in his head, to himself. How do you solve a problem like Maria. He was not only distracting but his minds voice was getting louder.

'Um, earth to Wally you know we can all hear you?' Artemis groaned telepathically.

'How do you solve a problem like Mariaaaa! How do you hold a moon beam in your hands!' Wally sang louder.

'You singing in my head is really distracting Wally.' Conner commented.

'Although I appreciate the interest in the movie I chose last night, it would be best if you didn't sing right now.' Megan added.

'Fine. I'll stop. I bet Rob didn't mind.' Wally whined.

'Don't bring me into this.' 

\---  
Once they arrived back at the cave, and after they had a briefing, Dick dragged Wally into his room. 

"So you enjoyed the movie that much?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, the songs are catchy."

"That is true. I really like listening to you sing. And, if you keep distracting everyone telepathically by singing, you might as well stop singing then and only sing to me.” Dick replied flirtatiously. Wally burst into song. Waltzing across the room, he sat Dick on the bed and sat next to him.

"You wait, little bird, on an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on  
Your life, little bird, is an empty page  
That gingers will want to write on" 

"To write on" Dick leaned in closer to Wally. Wally jumped up and began to dramatically dance and prance across the room.

"You are fourteen going on fifteen  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink

"You are fourteen going on fifteen  
Villains will fall in line  
Eager young lads and rogues and cads  
Will offer you claw or vine." Wally was in the middle of the room singing his heart out for his bird. He would jump around the room dancing as best he could trying to impress Dick.

"Totally so prepared are you  
To face the world of them  
Careful and bold and kind are you  
Of things beyond your ken

"You need someone older and wiser  
Helping you when you need  
I am fifteen going on sixteen  
I'll take care of you" Wally finished his bit. Dick got up and started dancing around Wally while singing.

"I am fourteen going on fifteen  
I know that I'm naive   
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe." Dick was so convincing when he played innocent but Wally new he was being sarcastic. After years of Batman teaching him to lie, years of pretending to the public, Dick could be very convincing but after years of being close friends Wally knew what Dick was really saying. However, Wally became entranced as Dick effortlessly swirled in graceful arcs around him.

"I am fourteen going on fifteen  
Innocent as a rose  
Joker fantasies, fighting the crazies  
What do I know of those!" Dick grabbed Wally and they started waltzing around the bedroom. Wally was clumsy at first but by fallowing Dick's lead he got the hang of it. Sure enough they were joyously dancing, twirling, and laughing around the room as their hearts filled with love for one another and their eyes focused on each other. 

"Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken

"I need someone older and kinder  
Helping me when in need  
You are fifteen going on sixteen  
I'll depend on you!" As Dick stopped singing they stopped dancing. After a few seconds of catching their breath, Wally leaned down and Dick reached up and they kissed. It was magical. Dick could have sworn Wally made time stop during their kiss. They kissed for as long as they could but eventually they had to breath. They curled up on the bed together, snuggling and exchanging many, many lazy kisses. 

Soon after they fell asleep with large hearts full of love and bliss, wrapped in each other's arms and their legs intertwined.

\---  
When Artemis went to find them and tell them that dinner was ready she found them asleep. She smiled faintly to herself. She let the boys be together a bit longer and returned to the group and told them the boys would be eating later.


End file.
